jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Droidenarmee der Separatisten
Zitat Grievous aus The Clone Wars Online Comic: The Dreams of General Grievous („I need rejuvenation ... and I find it in war. But these troops I command ... they are not the warriors of my past. The are not the warriors of my dreams.“) Die Droidenarmee der Separatisten wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ins Leben gerufen, um ihre Stellung in der Galaxis zu sichern. Sie setzte sich aus den Streitkräften der an der Konföderation beteiligten Systeme zusammen und wurde vor allem in den Klonkriegen eingesetzt, in denen sie gegen die Armee der Galaktischen Republik kämpfte. Größe Die Anzahl an Kampfdroiden ist nicht genau bekannt, laut offiziellen Angaben der Großen Armee der Republik waren es mehrere 100 Billiarden. Darunter befanden sich auch mehrere Milliarden Droidengehirne, die zum Beispiel in ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern oder ähnlichem eingesetzt wurden. Organisation miniatur|rechts|In der großen Kugel im Zentrum des [[Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff|Kontrollschiffs ist eine gewaltige Recheneinheit zur Versorgung der Droiden untergebracht.]] Innerhalb der Droidenarmee gibt es keine organischen Lebensformen. Nur auf den Droiden-Kontrollschiffen der Handelsföderation arbeiten humanoide Lebewesen, die die gewaltige Rechnereinheit, die die Droidenarmee mit Befehlen versorgt, bedienen. Ohne die ständige Versorgung der Armee mit Befehlsdaten wären sämtliche Einheiten nutzlos, da sie sich nicht selbst führen können. Um diese Versorgung mit Befehlen bei jedem einzelnen Droiden sicherzustellen, ist ein aufwändiges System notwendig: Bei einem Angriff auf einen Planeten fliegen die Landungsschiffe von den Kontrollschiffen auf die Planetenoberfläche, wo sie die Truppen und Fahrzeuge abladen. Die Kontrollschiffe selber bleiben im Orbit des Planeten. Jedem Fahrzeug und jedem Kampfdroiden- Trupp auf der Oberfläche ist ein Kommandodroide vorangestellt, der den Hauptrechner im Kontrollschiff ständig mit Daten vom Schlachtfeld versorgt. Außerdem werden Droiden auf STAP's eingesetzt, die ebenfalls ununterbrochen Daten senden. Der Hauptrechner verarbeitet die gewaltige Menge an Informationen und erzeugt daraus ein überschaubares Bild der Schlacht, mit dem die Kommandanten an Bord etwas anfangen können. Haben sie eine Taktik oder neue Befehle entwickelt, sendet der Hauptrechner diese wiederum an die Kommandodroiden, die sie an ihre unterstellte Einheit weiterleiten. Nach der Niederlage der Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation auf Naboo, wo die Droiden ausgefallen waren, weil das Kontrollschiff zerstört wurde, wurden die meisten Droiden mit Selbstmotivatoren ausgestattet, damit sie auch ohne Versorgung mit Befehlen weiterkämpfen können. Jedoch sind sie dann nutzlos, da sie nicht nur auf die Gegner schießen und keine Taktik mehr verfolgen. Mitglieder der KUS und ihre Streitkräfte Die KUS bestand bei ihrer Gründung aus vielen Systemen und Organisationen, und im Laufe des Kriegs kamen noch viel mehr hinzu. Deshalb sind hier nur die Größten aufgelistet, und nur die, die einen Beitrag zur Droidenarmee der Separatisten beisteuerten. Die Techno-Union Die Techno-Union schloss sich unter Wat Tambor der KUS an und stellte dieser ihre hochentwickelten Waffensysteme, ihre Droidenarmee und unter anderem auch die Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis zur Verfügung. :Schiffe: :* Mankvim-814-Abfangjäger :* ''Hardcell''-Klasse Raumfrachter :* ''Bulwark''-Klasse Kampfkreuzer :Kampfläufer: :* Octuptarra-Droide :* Tri-Droide Die Handelsföderation Da die Handelsföderation von feigen Neimoidianern geleitet wird, setzt sie speziell auf Kampfdroiden, die für sie kämpfen. Außerdem haben sie von Kampfdroiden keinen Aufstand oder eine Verschwörung zu befürchten. Daher ist die Handelsföderation die Organisation, die der KUS die meisten Bodentruppen zur Verfügung stellen kann. :Infanterieeinheiten: :* Standardkampfdroiden :* Superkampfdroiden :* Ultrakampfdroiden (erst gegen Ende der Klonkriege eingesetzt) :* Droidekas :* STAPs :Landfahrzeuge: :* Armierter Angriffstank :* Multi-Truppen-Transporter :* Seismischer Panzer :Schiffe: :* C-9979 Landungsschiffe :* Droiden-Kontrollschiffe :* Kernschiffe :Jäger: :* ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger :* Buzz-Droiden :Unterseeeinheiten: :*Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger Handelsgilde :Schiffe: :* ''Recusant''-Klasse Zerstörer :Kampfläufer: :* OG-9 Spürspinnendroiden :* DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden :* A-DSD-Verbesserte Zwergspinnendroiden Handelsallianz :Landfahrzeuge: :* NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer Geonosian Industries :Jäger: :* ''Nantex''-Klasse Sternjäger :Infanterieeinheiten: :* Geonosianische Miliz (nur in der Schlacht von Geonosis) Intergalaktische Bankenverband :Infanterieeinheiten: :* IG-100 MagnaWächter (nicht in Schlachten verwendet) :Schiffe: :* ''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatte :Landfahrzeuge: :* IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer Weitere Einheiten :Jäger: :* SRP-Droiden-Kanonenboot :* Droiden-Tri-Jäger :Schiffe: :*''Providence''-Klasse Zerstörer: ::* Unsichtbare Hand ::* Lucid Voice ::*''Prosperous'' :*Vehicle Armored Carrier :Landfahrzeuge: :* Ground Armored Tank :* Heavy Artillery Gun :* Multi Utility Transport Quellen * * *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' Einzelnachweise en:Separatist Droid Army es:Ejército Droide Separatista fi:Separatistien droidiarmeija hu:Szeparatista Droidhadsereg nl:Confederate Army ru:Сепаратистская армия дроидов Kategorie:Armee Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Separatisten) Kategorie:Legends